


Pan's Personal Purgatory

by Sashabutters



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashabutters/pseuds/Sashabutters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby the parasite has possessed Pan and is making her live out her worst nightmare of being powerless while Goku and Trunks stumble upon a hospital room littered with dead bodies leading to the conclusion that if they don't free Pan from her unconscious state, she might become just another corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

The parasite known as baby snaked around the hallway in its liquid form searching for its next victim on the hospital planet Pital. The purple blob entered in and out of its victims bodies as each one fell to the ground in mere seconds. None were strong enough to support him he realized, as each host collapsed at his mere presence. 

Baby grew stronger with every body he passed through, but to him it wasn’t enough. He needed a proper host, but all these weaklings that surrounded him wouldn’t do. What he wanted was the presence he felt on the ship coming in while he fought to suppress his powers inside the boy. What he wanted was the man named Trunks. That power! If he could just get his hands on it he would indeed become unstoppable. The true fearsome power of the saiyan race would be his. 

In order to get close to him though, he would need a host. Baby slithered out the front door sensing a power in the distance. It was Trunks all right; it had to be! Oh, but he was with the little brat though. The little idiot boy wouldn’t do if he never left Trunks side. Wasn’t there another one with them? Yes, her! He would use her! Now where was she? 

Baby scanned the nearby area searching for various power levels. Would her body even be able to support him he wondered. Grown men collapsed at his mere touch, and it was all he could do to suppress his rising power. Would he be able to hide himself enough to use a mere girl as a host long enough to get close enough to Trunks? He’d have to he realized as he slithered towards the unsuspecting girl as she played with the animals in the park. As he grew closer he smiled. This power lever was unsuspecting. He hadn’t anticipated this, and it made him all the more happier. 

Females were extra delicious, but none were strong enough to enjoy for long. Their fears, anxiety, emotions and stress were a sweet delicacy. The extra energy and power it made him feel was exceptional, if only they would stay awake long enough to enjoy. But this! This was even better than expected. Never before had he felt a girl with such energy. He imagined her thoughts just dripping with negativity and he salivated at the thought of enjoying such prey. Forget Trunks! She was his new target and he would enjoy it for as long as he could. He took a long deep whiff of air- she was pissed and he could smell it. Excellent.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

“Go to hell, Trunks!” Pan screamed storming out of the hospital with both fists clenched tightly at her sides. Why did he have to be such a dick? She had opened up to him, and he just shot her down without a second thought. All she wanted was to be able to go super like all the rest of her family. Hell, even her pint sized diaper wearing grandpa could go super! (the age regression had some unpleasant side effects while he slept. Pan told him if he didn’t wear a diaper to bed her and Trunks were going to take him to the Dr and give him a shot) 

 

After being walked in on last night while she had tried for the hundredth time to go super saiyan, Trunks had laughed and told her, “Don't come crying to me if you shit yourself.” and “Maybe you should put on one of Goku’s diapers.” She didn’t understand how they did it! She had seen them transform like a hundred times if not more! (Didn’t you just grunt and strain?)  
Finally frustrated, (and now afraid of messing herself thanks to Trunks) she had asked him to train her, but that jerk had turned her away saying it wasn’t possible for her to go super.

“Why not?” Pan asked in a panic. Was it because she was too young? Was it because she was only a quarter saiyan? 

“Because you’re a girl.” He said rolling his eyes. “You should just stand aside and let us handle everything. If you want to be useful to us learn how to cook.” One destroyed hospital room later, Pan took off seething. Uncle Goten was even younger than her when he became a super saiyan, so why couldn’t she? Was it really because she was a girl? No! That couldn’t be it! It had to be because she was only a quarter saiyan, even if that thought wasn’t much better, it was still better than gender. 

“But what about Bulla? She was half saiyan, but she wasn’t super either.” Pan wondered aloud unknowing of the danger that had locked onto her scent. Was it really because she was a girl? No, because she didn’t fight! Bulla didn’t train so of course she wouldn’t be a super saiyan either… Vegeta never pushed her to train like she had Trunks because...because...she was a girl… 

Pan let out a defeated sigh before yelling out in frustration but stopped suddenly as a strange sensation gripped her body leaving her feeling powerless as the invader wormed it’s way inside of her. Pan eyes went wide as she heard a voice inside her head speaking to her.

“You are mine! Your thoughts and your feeling are delicious! I won’t more! Give me your negativity, let it flow through you and take control.” Pan struggled to fight the unknown invader as she tried helplessly to move her body. “I have seen your fears and you are mine!” Baby hissed into her ear. Pan could quickly feel her lifeforce draining out of her. Her legs were growing weaker and turning to jelly and her vision was going black. Unable to hold herself up she collapsed to the ground and the last thing she heard before passing out was baby whispering, “You fear being powerless and so you shall be until the moment you die.”  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pan slowly came to at the sound of familiar voices talking about her. Where was she? It almost felt like she was being held as she felt someones arms tightly gripping around her chest.

“Are you sure you don’t mind watching her? She’s been really cranky lately?” A woman’s voice asked as Pan slowly opened her eyes staring inside a oddly familiar house. Was she always this tall? Wait, someone was holding her? Who? Pan gasped as she craned her neck up to look up at the woman holding her.  
“M-mom?” Pan asked confused looking up at her. Wait, how did she end up back on earth!? 

“Not a problem at all, Videl! I love getting to see my grand daughter!” Chichi said picking up the now squirming Pan. “Oh, and look who’s awake!” 

“What, wait, what’s going on? Put me down!” Pan yelled trying to break free of her grandmother's iron grip. 

“Sorry, ChiChi, she’s been really fussy lately.” Videl said giving the girl an intimidating look. “I think she’s upset because we’re trying to potty train her.” What? Potty training? Her? 

“Mom!” Pan yelled trying to get her attention.

“Not now, sweetie, the grown ups are talking.” Videl said patting her on the head only serving to frustrate Pan even more. She continued to struggle and fight as she wondered why she couldn’t even break out of her human grandmother's arms. How could she possibly be of any help to her friends if she couldn’t even best her grandma! 

“Alright. I’ll let you down.” ChiChi said setting Pan on the ground as the girls eyes grew wide as she realized she only came up to the woman's knees. 

“What’s going on! How did I get here?” Pan yelled in a panic noticing her voice was higher and squeakier. 

“Inside voice,” Videl chastised. “I brought you here, remember? You fell asleep on the plane.”

“Plane? Why would we need a plane, we can just fly!” Pan said searching each woman’s face for answers. 

“Such a silly girl.” Chichi said. 

“I have everything you need in here.” Videl said handing Chi Chi a white plastic case with the words Capsule Corp across the front. “High chair, changing table, spare clothes, diapers, trainers, potty, pacifiers, crib, bottle, car seat, toys” Videl said listing off the different capsules inside as Pan’s head began to spin. “Please try and get her to go potty as well, if she says she doesn’t have to go don’t listen to her.”

“We’ll be fine, I promise!” ChiChi said holding the squirming Pan in place. “You and Gohan have a good trip and we’ll be here when you get back!” 

“Thank you sooo much!” Videl said. “We really just need to get away for a while.” She knelt down and looked Pan in the face mistaking her confusion and fear as sadness. “Mommy will be back soon, ok? You be good for grandma and have fun this weekend.”

“But, mom!” Pan said trying to come up with some kind of answer as to what was happening. “What’s going on?”

 

“Your father and I are going on a little vacation, remember we talked about this.”

“No, I mean, why am I little? Why am I back on earth?”

“Of course you’re on earth. Where else would you be, silly girl.” Videl said standing up.

“But I was just on a different planet! I was with Trunks and Goku, except he got turned into a little boy by the dragon balls, and we had to go in the spaceship and collect them from other planets before a year was up or else the planet would explode!” Pan tried to explain. All was quiet until the two women burst into giggles as Pans face grew red in frustration.

“That’s quite the dream you were having, honey.” Videl said before saying one last good-bye and taking off in the ship.

“Let’s go inside, sweetie, and set up your play pen. We don’t want you getting into anything and ending up hurt.” Chichi said taking the now little Pan by the hand and leading her inside. Pan’s lip curled into a frown as her eyebrows furrowed. Play pen? She was flying around the world by herself by the time she was even four! She was fighting in martial arts tournaments at three! Grandpa was training her to fight the moment she could walk! Why in the world would she need a playpen and what could possible hurt her inside this house? 

Chichi held up the white box Videl had given her and rummaged inside for a bit. “Good thing your mommy’s so organized.” Chichi commented examining each of the hand labeled capsules. “We’d be throwing these things all day if she wasn’t.” 

Chichi quickly found the capsule labeled “playpen” and picked it up before offering it to Pan. “Would you like to do it?” Chichi asked in order to cheer up the little girl with the confused frown. “All you have to do is toss it and then -woosh! The item will appear out of thin air- Just like magic!” 

Pan frowned looking at her grandmother like she’d gone crazy. “It’s just a capsule.” She said with a frown. “And it’s not magic, it’s basic science.” 

“Oh, you’re so smart just like your father!” Chichi gloated ignoring the little girls attitude as she lightly tossed the small white object in her hand across the room until seemingly out of nowhere a playpen appeared. “First things first.” Chichi said kneeling down as she reached for Pan’s waist. “Let’s make sure you’re dry.”

“O-of course I’m dry!” Pan said jumping back at the mere thought of having someone stick their hand down her pants.

“Well, let me just make sure!” Chichi said with one hand gripping the girls shoulder and another beginning to reach for her waist. Try as she might, the now little girl couldn’t get herself to move underneath the woman’s sure grip as she watched helplessly as her grandma’s hand lifted up her flower printed dress. Wait, dress? Who in the world was crazy enough to put her in a dress!? Where were her pants!

“You’re a little damp.” Chichi tisked in feigned disapproval feeling Pan’s trainers as the girl turned bright red as she realized she was not, in fact, wearing regular underwear. Missing pants were the least of her problems. Didn’t she also just say she was wet!? “We’ll let this slide though.” Chichi said with a friendly wink. “Your mom did say you fell asleep on the way over here and we’re not ready to count that yet.” 

Pan just silently stood there feeling more and more overwhelmed by the second. Just what was going on? 

“Hey, Pan, earth to Pan.” Chichi said waving a hand in front of the girls face until she got a reaction. “Do you need to go potty?” Pan looked away with a blush as she cringed at the infantile language. She hated being treated like a little kid and looked down on, she hated people treating her like she was weak and most of all, she hated dresses! Whatever world she currently found herself in seemed to be her own personal hell made just for her. 

“No, grandma.” Pan mumbled as she suddenly found herself being taken by the hand and led to the bathroom. 

“I want you to try anyway, your mom said you’re still having trouble knowing when you need to go.” The two quickly arrived in the houses small bathroom as Pan looked up at the suddenly huge toilet then back to Chichi who seemed to be searching for something in her box of capsules.. Pan sighed as she awkwardly stood by knowing her grandmother wouldn’t take no for an answer. After all it was where Pan herself got her stubbornness from, or so she’d been told. Her eyes grew wide as suddenly a large pressure in her bladder was beginning to make itself known as she danced in place.

 

She couldn’t believe it, just a second ago she was fine and now here she was about to have an accident. She rushed to the toilet as she tried to figure out how she was going to get on.

“Grandma, help! “ Pan cried out in desperation getting Chichi’s attention. 

“Lift up your dress!” Chichi ordered suddenly by her side as Pan obliged knowing under any other circumstance she’d be dying of embarrassment at the mere thought of asking for help- for anything- let alone help to do something as simple as pee. 

Chichi quickly pulled down the damp trainers, lifted Pan up and held her up on the adult sized toilet so her tiny body wouldn’t fall in. “Go on, honey, I’ve got you. It’s ok.” Chichi said after a minute of nothing happening. What gives, thought Pan with a frown. She thought for sure she was going to have an accident a second ago and now nothing. She merely chalked it up to stage fright, after all she was rather private about these things, unlike her grandpa who’d just whip it out in front of anyone and start peeing wherever. 

“Chichi! I’m home.” A tall man with black spiky hair said poking his head inside the bathroom after finding his wife nowhere else. Pan eyes grew wide with horror and her face sported a bright red blush as her grandfather, adult Goku, smiled down at her as her bladder chose that instant to empty itself with a loud inescapable tinkling sound. Pan audible groaned and covered her face with her hands.

“You did it! Yay, Pan! I’m so proud of you!” Chichi cheered once all was quiet. “Who went peepee in the grown up potty for the first time like a big girl?” 

“Make grandpa go away!” Pan cried out in embarrassment. Just the other day she had yelled at him to show a little modestly once he went streaking through the spaceship, and now here she was peeing right in front of him. 

“You heard the lady!” Chichi said as Goku smiled and headed for the kitchen. Chichi then lifted Pan up and stood her up before cleaning her with toilet paper. “Next time I’ll have your potty ready so it’s not so scary, okay?” She said as Pan just stood there spacing out and feeling dumbfounded at everything that had happened. Just what the hell was going on? 

“C’mon, let’s go to your daddy’s old room and set you all up, alright?” She said leading the still shell shocked girl by the hand into the empty bedroom. “Let’s see, changing table can go over there.” She said tossing a capsule as a fully stocked changing table appeared against the wall.   
“Crib can go here, dresser there. What else? Hmm, oh a mini fridge.” Chichi said tossing out the capsules that were needed as she saw them. In no time at all the once barren room turned into a full nursery within seconds. 

“Now how about a fresh pull up?” Chichi said opening one of the fully stocked drawers and pulling out a crinkly pair of trainers with little teddy bears on it.

“Can I have regular underwear?” Pan asked frowning as the childish garment came closer. 

“One success and you already think you’re ready for panties?” Chichi said smiling with her hands on her hips. “How about if you can go all day staying dry and tell grandpa or I when you need to go potty, then we’ll see about letting you wear them tomorrow. How’s that sound?” She suggested while opening up the trainer and instructing the girl to step in before sliding it up the her tiny legs. 

“I guess.” Pan mumbled. She was already toilet trained for years; how hard could it be? First things first though. She had to ditch the dress, she thought as she quickly pulled it up over her head before her grandmother could stop her. 

“Don’t tell me you’re taking after your grandfathers exhibitionist tendencies.” Chichi said rolling her eyes playfully as Pan made a beeline for the dresser in search of pants, but frowned when all she saw were more dresses when she opened the first and only drawer she could reach. “What are you looking for?”

“Pants!” Pan said standing on her tippy toes.

“How about this cute skirt?” Chichi suggested as Pan frowned at the words “cute” and “skirt”.

“Pants!” Pan repeated.

“Pants might be a little hard for you to get off on time, so how about just a t-shirt?” She said ignoring the girls protests at the pink girly design before it was forcefully put over the young girls head. “There! Now how about you visit with your grandpa for a bit while I get dinner ready.” She said grabbing a bottle of apple juice out of the mini fridge and leading her back to the living room where Goku sat in the recliner watching Tv. 

“Hey! There she is!” Goku said happily at her re appearance. 

“Grandpa!” Pan couldn’t help but shout happily as Goku picked her up and sat her in his lap.   
“How did you get big again?” She asked looking up at him confused. “How did we get back to earth? Why am I so small?” 

“Huh?” Goku asked cocking his head to the side. “Uh, well, I’m big because I grew up and, umm, we’re at earth because we, umm, flew here on the spaceship!”

“I know how the saiyans got here, but how did we get back here? What about the dragon balls?”

“What’s a...saiyan?” Goku asked as Pan’s face dropped. What’s going on? This wasn’t her grandpa! She thought looking a little closer. Where was all his muscles? Pan scooted back startled and fell back off the chair landing with a loud thunk on the ground.

“Ahh it hurts! Why does it hurt?” Pan cried holding her head as tears began falling from her face. That shouldn't have hurt her! Where was she? This had to be a bad dream! 

“Oh, it’s not a bad dream.” Pan heard as a voice that sent shivers down her spine whispered. She knew that voice! Baby! But how? He possessed people, he didn’t give them alternate realities! 

“Oh, but it’s all about what I do while I possess.” He whispered in her ear. “You see, you are possessed right now. I’m inside of you feasting on all of your delicious negativity. You see, while someone is possessed I know all about them, I know all of their fears and I can make them believe they are in their own personal hell. The more miserable they are the stronger I become. Enjoy your hell while I slowly suck every bit of life from your body until you are nothing but another rotting corpse on the ground. In this realm you are nothing more than a weak helpless child dependent on other.”

“Pan, what’s wrong?” Fake Goku asked scooping up the child off the ground. This isn’t real! It’s all in my head! It’s all in my head! “Pan, you’re shaking.” Goku said holding the little girl close onto his shoulder. 

I have to wake up! I have to wake up! I have to- Suddenly Pan’s thoughts were cut short as something was pressed into her mouth. 

“Shh, calm down and drink your bottle.” Goku whispered sitting back down in the chair as he held Pan close with one arm using the other to hold the bottle for her. While he certainly wasn’t the grandfather she loved and respected, she couldn’t help but feel just a tiny bit safer in his arms as she slowly closed her eyes and drank her juice. She hadn’t meant to relax, but after everything that had happened, all the traveling and all the fighting. Even losing the grandfather she had looked up to as he became a pint sized midget. It felt good to be held in his arms once again even if it wasn’t really him. 

If I’m going to die here, Pan thought emptying her bottle and snuggling up against Goku’s arms, I want to die like this.


	2. Part Two

“You really shouldn’t have said that.” A small boy’s voice said from his hiding place underneath the couch in the hospital’s waiting room. Trunks nodded in agreement taking in the destruction of the waiting room. He had never seen Pan so angry. He almost thought she was going to go Super Saiyan right then and there.

“I was only joking.” Trunks said defensively crossing his arms. “Can’t that girl even take a joke?” 

“Um, excuse me, that black haired girl is a friend of yours, right?” A nurse asked peeking her head up over the counter. 

“Erm….No, we’ve never met.” Trunks said after a pause afraid he’d get stuck with the repair bill. 

“Oh.” The nurse said biting her lip as she sat back down out of eyesight and went back to an urgent phone call. After she finished she stood back up and rushed to clear a room and get it ready for another incoming patient. 

Trunks sat back down in one of the few chairs that had not been chucked at his head as the two boys listened in at the new commotion between the Doctor and nurses. Trunks quickly stood after hearing something along the lines of “They said they weren't with her” and “She was found completely unconscious and unresponsive.”

“Excuse me!” Trunks called out as the nurse from earlier peeked her head out from one of the rooms. “Can you tell me what’s going on? Does it have anything to do with that girl from earlier?”

“Sir, you’ve already stated you don’t know her, I don’t think has anything to do with you.” The nurse said with a scowl muttering something under her breath that sounded like, “nosey people” 

Trunks sat back down slightly worried as Goku crawled out from his hiding spot from underneath the couch. It couldn’t be Pan, I mean, It’s Pan we’re talking about after all, he thought to himself. He hadn’t sensed a thing in the area that could even come close enough to laying a finger on her let alone knock her unconscious. There was a greater chance Pan was the REASON someone was unconscious. 

“Anyone! Please someone help!” Both Trunks and Goku heard coming from down the hall as the pair sprung to their feet. “Oh, God. SOMEBODY HELP!” 

Soon a loud ruckus could be heard as more and more hospital staff made their way down the hall and up the stairs to the fourth floor as gasps and shudders filled the air. What in the world, Trunks thought as the two of them made their way towards the commotion while ignoring the lady at the front desk who informed them they couldn’t go back there. 

As they made their way closer they saw the terror on everyone's face. People who had been visiting patients were slouched down on the wall muttering to themselves with their heads in their hands.

“Oh, God Oh, God!” A man was screamed over and over before racing over to the nearest sink to be sick. 

Goku and Trunks exchanged worried glances as they pushed passed the crowd that was beginning to form blocking their view of whatever was causing such a scene once they reached their destination on the fourth floor. 

“Hey, Trunks! Put me up on your shoulder.” Goku suggested hopping up and down to no avail. “I really miss being tall.” 

“What do you see?” Trunks asked after a moment of silence as Goku just stared quietly in shock.

“It’s bad, Trunks.” The regressed child said shaking his pale face as Trunks wondered what in the world he could have seen to shake him up that bad. “There’s bodies everywhere!” Goku said slumping down onto the floor with a solemn expression written on his usual lively and innocent face. 

“What do you mean? Like unconscious?” Trunks asked as Goku shook his head and looked up at him with wide eyes. 

“No, everyone in the hallway is dead!” Goku said. 

“It’s not just in the hallway.” A nurse muttered leaning against the wall opposite Goku as she shook from what she had seen. “Everyone on this floor is dead. All the patients in their rooms, all the nurses and Doctors, all the visitors. Everyone’s dead!” She said staring at the wall opposite her with a blank expression in her eyes.

“What?” Trunks said shocked. “How? Is there someone here going around killing people? If that’s the case we can stop it!” He started to say, but stopped when the nurse shook her head as Trunks suddenly noticed she was covered in blood. 

“It’s not like something killed them from the outside!” She said shaking her head. “Something gutted them all from the inside...it was like their stomachs just exploded everywhere. I’ve never seen anything like it before…And the looks on everyone’s faces… It was almost like...some kind of parasite.”

“Baby!” Trunks and Goku yelled as their eyes widened. 

“But how’d he get here?” Goku asked hopping up on his feet. “Miss, is there a boy with green hair and skin admitted on this floor?” He asked as the nurse nodded.

“He’s dead too.”

“What room number?” Trunks asked as one of the Doctors began shouting for everyone to calm down and evacuate in a single file line down the stairs.

“408.” She mumbled as Trunks quickly jumped back while a yellow puddle began forming underneath her butt and running towards him. The nurse either didn’t notice or didn’t care as she continued gazing towards the wall ahead of her with hollow empty eyes. 

As the crowds of people began evacuating Trunks shuddered as he finally got a glimpse of the massacre that had taken place in the hallway. In all the time he had spent fighting, training,   
getting hit and beating others to a pulp, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. Blood and intestines coated the floor, walls, and ceiling leaving bodies with gaping holes littering the floors in all the rooms and out in the hallways. He quickly covered his mouth and nose as Goku did the same as they made their way towards room 408. 

It was just as they expected, the boy with the green hair and skin laid on the hospital bed with his insides coating the walls and ceiling. Something had definitely come out of him. 

“You think it was us that brought Baby here?” Goku said barely above a whisper as Trunks nodded. “What’s with all of their faces? It doesn’t look like pain; it almost looks like they were scared.”

“I bet they have a surveillance camera set up somewhere. Let’s go see if we can find out what happened.” Trunks said as they walked out as he observed the others faces as well. No, it wasn’t just like they were scared- they were terrified! Did they know what was going on when they died? Could they feel Baby inside of them, he wondered as they made their way to the security office.   
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

“No! No! Please don’t! I’m sorry!” A man yelled screaming and grasping his head as he ran out into the hallway and collapsed as a purple blur shot out from his midsection splattering his insides against the walls in the hallway.

“That’s the first victim we have on camera.” The security officer said holding his hand over his mouth to keep his stomach contents from emerging. Trunks nodded as he continued watching the tape as his brows furrowed in confusion as various people one by one ran into the hallway shouting various things from, “Get it off me!” to “Please forgive me!” before each collapsed dead. 

“It’s like each person is experiencing something different.” Trunks said. “They’re each holding their head as if something was inside of it. Do you think Baby is messing with people's minds while they’re possessed?” 

“It’s possible.” Goku said staring at the monitor as his eyes suddenly grew wide in terror. “No No NO!” He suddenly shouted quickly pointing at one of the frames of a girl being wheeled in on a stretcher. “It’s Pan!” 

“WHAT!?” Trunks shouted before taking off with Goku on his heels as they raced down the stairs pushing people out of the way until they reached the nurse wheeling Pan in who was tossing and turning while mumbling in her sleep.

“What happened to her?!” Trunks demanded. “Pan! Can you hear me? Pan!”

“She was found unconscious in the field. Please stay back! We think she may have what killed the others inside of her. We’re taking her straight to quarantine where she will be monitored with video surveillance.”

“We’re coming with her!” Goku yelled running to keep up. “That’s my grand daughter!” 

 

……………………………………………………………………………………………

“Pan! What are you doing? Stop it!” Grown up Goku said growing more and more annoyed at the toddlers behavior.

“I want to fight you!” Pan said standing up in her playpen and putting her fists in the air. “We used to train all the time!” 

“Pan, for the last time it was only a dream!” Impostor Goku said with more agitation. “Just stay in your playpen and be quiet. I’m tired and I just want to watch TV.” 

“Tired from what?” Pan asked annoyed. “My real grandpa was never too tired for me.” She muttered under her breath, but still loud enough for Goku to hear. 

“From work!” He yelled back at her making Pan flinch. “I sit at a computer all day fighting people over the phone! I just want to relax! Shut up or I’ll put you in your crib!” 

Pan sat down in her playpen as her eyes watered. What was she thinking enjoying snuggling up with that obvious imitation earlier? Her real grandfather never threatened her or told her to shut up (usually it was her telling him to shut up.) 

“Goku! What’s going on out here?” ChiChi demanded with hands on her hips after listening to Goku’s temper beginning to flare. After receiving no response from either party, ChiChi sighed and scooped up Pan in her arms. “Oh, Pan honey, you’re supposed to tell us when you need to go potty, remember.” She said feeling the girls bladder beginning to empty itself into the trainer. 

“Huh?” Pan asked looking confused until she began feeling the uncomfortable warmth and wetness spreading between her legs. 

“You’re soaked now.” Chichi said frowning as she patted Pan’s more than damp pull up. It was at that moment Pan couldn’t take it anymore as her eyes glistened with fresh tears from the stressful days events. Why was she crying? She could take way more than this, no, please don’t, she kept telling herself unable to keep herself from beginning to uncontrollably bawl loudly into her grandmother's arms. 

“Oh! Pan, it’s okay, honey! It was just an accident! There’s no need to cry!” Chichi said wrapping her arms around the fussy toddler as she rocked her back and forth. “Shh. it’s okay!” 

“I-....I-.....I didn’t even know I had to go!” Pan cried. 

“That’s why you’re wearing pull ups. You’re still learning, It’s okay. That’s it.” Chichi said rubbing and patting the toddlers back as her loud bawling became nothing more than sniffles. “Come on, sweetie.” Chi Chi said carrying her into the back of the house. “What’s been going on with you, huh? You’ve been so fussy all day and you wouldn’t even touch your dinner.” 

“I wanna be a grown up again.” Pan mumbled. 

“Are you still going on about that dream?” Chichi asked with a sigh walking her towards the bathroom and preparing a bath for her. “C’mon. I want to you to try and make poopies for me while we wait for the tub to fill up.” Chichi said tearing away her wet trainer as Pan blushed and squirmed while grimacing at the choice of words as she was set down on the plastic training potty. 

Pan grumbled and crossed her arms while avoiding eye contact. “Don’t look at me.” She mumbled feeling her grandmother's gaze on her. How could she possibly expect her to do something like that while being watched! 

“How will I know if you’re trying or not?” Chichi asked playfully, but stopped seeing her grand daughters serious face looking up at her. “Alright, I’ll keep an eye on the tub, but please try. I don’t want any messy accidents in those trainers. They aren’t meant to hold those kinds of accidents.” 

Pan sighed in defeat. She’d rather have her grandma leave and shut the door behind her, but it seemed like this was the most privacy she was going to get and judging by the speed at which the bathtub was filling, she wouldn’t have much time.   
I guess it would be better if I went now, Pan thought. Judging by her new bodies control (their lack of) she might not have enough time when she would realize she needed to and the thought of doing THAT in her new underwear made her shudder. Guess there’s no other choice, she realized as pushed and tried to make something happen.

ChiChi looked over her shoulder for a second to a see the look of deep concentration on the toddlers face as Chichi nodded her approval, before turning back around to watch the tub fill up. A few minutes later, Chichi stopped the water letting Pan know her time was up. 

Pan looked up from her spot sporting a blush as she dreaded what was to happen next. Chichi lifted the girl up to see the surprise left inside as she praised the girl as she set her in the tub to play in the water.

“Such a good girl!” Chichi said as dumped the contents out into the toilet and flushed it down before washing the bowl out in the sink. After putting everything back and readying it for its next use Chichi knelt down beside the embarrassed toddler and tried to get her to play, but Pan just sat in the tub with a miserable expression on her face.

“What’s the matter, Pan?” Chichi asked but Pan just shrugged and remained quiet while allowing herself to get washed and carried out of the tub wrapped in a towel into the nursery. 

“You don’t seem like your usual self today, honey. Maybe you're just tired. How about I get you in a nice dry diaper and get you ready for bed.”

“D-diaper?” Pan said with a frown as she was laid down on the changing table. “I don’t need a diaper!” She insisted as she tried to bolt before Chichi held her down.

“Calm down, Pan! What’s gotten into you?” Chichi sighed as Pan’s eyes began to water as she felt a tantrum coming on. “I bet you’re hungry now since you skipped dinner. I bet that’s it. Let me get you ready for bed and then I’ll see what your mommy packed for you.” 

Pan whimpered but laid still knowing if this grandmother was anything like her real grandmother she would be hurting if she continued to fight her since for whatever reason this body couldn’t handle any kind of pain-emotional or physical. 

“Good girl.” Chichi said lifting up Pan by the ankles and slipping a diaper underneath her. “You can go back to your trainers tomorrow morning, but you need to wear a diaper while you sleep so you don’t leak during the night and ruin your mattress.” She explained dusting the toddler in baby powder before taping it snug to her waist. “All done. Now let me go pick out some Pj’s.” ChiChi said as Pan continued to keep her eyes shut tight until she was fully dressed. 

Pan was a little surprised when she wasn’t carried to the crib, but to the rocking chair after her grandmother had grabbed a bottle of milk. Chichi cradled the toddler in her arms as she gently rocked back and forth while offering the bottles nipple towards Pan’s mouth, who continually kept turning her head away. Chichi managed to trick her into opening her mouth long enough to slip the nipple inside as the two stared at each other until Pan reluctantly began to suck. With every mouthful Pan’s eyes drooped lower and lower until she stopped fighting it and allowed herself to fall asleep in her grandmother’s arms more than willing to put this horrid day behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Pan awoke in the darkness of the nursery unsure of her surroundings or whether it was late at night or early in the morning. Pan sat up slowly in the confines in her infantile prison immediately greeted by the damp squishiness of her sodden diaper as the memories of the previous day caught up with her. That’s right, Pan thought feeling a wave of depression wash over her, I’m a baby now. 

Pan winced at the uncomfortable wetness of the diaper secured to her waist both at the feeling and the reality that she had wet while she slept. She grimaced as she poked at it through her sleeper before squishing it against her body with her hand. Pan hated to admit it, but the diaper hadn’t felt all that bad last night- a dry one anyway. This THING she now wore was a completely different story. It felt icky, cold and clammy; not to mention her skin felt a little raw when she moved.

Pan stood and tried to reach for the top of the crib, but it was too high up even when she tried to jump up and down. She soon sat back down feeling defeated and worn out, not to mention she felt like she had to pee again. What could she do though? She was stuck until someone let her out. She shifted her weight uncomfortably trying to close her legs together, but the extra thick padding kept them well spread out making this ever more difficult to contain.

She groaned slightly rocking back and forth trying to put pressure between her legs, but it was no use with the bulk keeping her from getting a grip and the wetness only serving to remind her what was going to happen.

Pan blinked a few times in realization. No one was expecting her to hold it. She could just go in her pants and no one would even bat an eye. She was already in a wet diaper anyway, so what if she peed in it again? She was literally wearing a toilet, what was she trying to hold it for? So she could go “pee pee in the potty” and get “praised” by her grandmother? Whenever she tried to act like her normal nine year old self, all anybody did was say condensing remarks about how “cute” she was.

That’s it I’m not holding it anymore, Pan thought as she leaned back against the bars of her prison cell. She relaxed slightly and that was all it took. She had only meant to let a little bit out to see how it felt, but her weakened regressed state took it as the all clear to let everything out all at once. It was a strange feeling to sit there and willingly pee in bed, but at the same time it felt so good not to hold it anymore. And it wasn’t cold either!

Pan laid back down now that her number one complaint had been taken care of as she thought about her situation. Was she really dying? It was true she felt much weaker than before, but wasn’t that just because she was a toddler? Even worse, she was a human toddler!

“So this is my own hell, huh?” She mumbled to herself. She was powerless, forced to dress in “cute and girly” clothes, wet herself, and the man she had once looked up to and admired was nothing more than a scrawny, white collar insurance salesman. Yeah, this was hell.  
To pass the time in her crib, Pan imagined what each of her friends would be forced to live with if Baby possessed them too. Goku would probably be in a hospital with a bunch of Doctors trying to give him a shot, she thought. Or he’d be hungry and everywhere would have a “closed” sign.

“Trunks tries to act so cool, I wonder what he’s afraid of? Maybe Capsule Corp going out of business or something.” She whispered to the teddy bear lying next to her. “Bulla’s easy. Her credit card getting declined. Grandma would probably be raising Gohan again, but with him bringing home B’s on his report card.” She thought out loud as the bear continued to face her with that same blank expression. “As for my parents…” She started to say, but trailed off as her eyes began to water.

Would she ever get to see them again? Did they miss her? Hell, she’d even gladly let her mom spank her for taking off in the spaceship if it meant getting to see them again.

“I’ll find a way out of here!” Pan said out loud while sitting up.

“No need to think up an escape plan. I’m here.” Chichi said peeking her head in the nursery. “Did you sleep well?” She asked bending down to scoop up the soaked toddler. “Uh-oh, somebody leaked.” She said depositing the girl onto the changing table and freeing her from her soaked sleeper.

“Guess I really should have used a thicker diaper; it looks like you wet more than once.” Chichi said un-taping the leaky diaper and rolling it up. “Did you use it to go potty in this morning?” 

Pan looked away blushing knowing she was busted as she mumbled something unintelligible while Chichi wiped her down with a wet wipe.

“You’re not in trouble, sweetie, I just want to know if you wet in your sleep or if you were awake.”

“B-both,” Pan mumbled blushing. “I couldn’t get out.”

“Of course you couldn’t, but you can always say something if you need to go. I have the baby monitor turned on so all you need to do is call for me.” She explained rubbing lotion into the girls skin as she squirmed before sliding a pink princess pull up on her. Pan grumbled a bit after seeing the design and even more so when a purple dress was pulled over her head. Just what had she ever done to deserve this? Oh, right, this was hell.

“Ok” Pan mumbled shyly as she threw her arms around Chichi’s neck while she was carried to the kitchen for breakfast. She was a bit surprised she wasn’t forced to sit on the plastic potty, but her grandma must have noticed her diaper was still warm. Using the diaper was still less embarrassing than peeing in front of her grandma, she thought while she was placed in the highchair.

The young girl was completely lost in thought until a small bowl of oatmeal was placed in front of her along with a bowl of fruit and and a bottle of milk. She frowned when her grandma tied a pink bib around her front as she tried to bat it away. It was uncomfortable and it irritated her neck; not to mention it was pink!

“I can feed myself.” Pan said getting annoyed when her grandma picked up a spoon of oatmeal and held it towards Pan’s mouth. It took a little effort to hold the spoon and guide it to her mouth as her little arm shook, but she was somewhat able to feed herself...and her face and her bib and her highchair tray.

“Messy messy.” Chichi said attacking the girl's face with a moist towelette as Pan squirmed. “Alright, you can go now.” Chichi said unhooking the tray and setting her down in her playpen in the living room before handing the girl her untouched bottle of milk.

Pan looked around for a second before crawling over to the toy chest and lifting the lid. “Baby toys, figures.” She growled tossing aside stuffed animals and dolls. She stopped for a moment before picking up something shiny and looking at her reflection. Her once straight shoulder length black hair was now barely to her ears in what appeared to be a bowl cut. Her trademark orange bandana had been replaced by a flowery head band. When had that even been put on her?

Pan took it off immediately and tried tossed it across the room sighing as it barely made it a halfway across her playpen. Well this sucks, she thought sitting down and pulling her legs underneath her.

Was she really here or was this all in her head? It seemed real and it definitely felt real, but it couldn’t be! This had to just be all in her head! All she had to do was wake up from this nightmare, but how? By going super saiyan! How was that supposed to help? Maybe if she gathered up enough energy all at once she could somehow break the trance she was in. How could she turn super saiyan if she couldn’t even toss a stupid head band across the room? She couldn’t do it back then when she was at full strength; why did she think she could do it as a two year old?

Because this is all an illusion! Even if I don’t see or feel any different while I power up, the same may not be true for my real body, she thought nodding. I just have to try and win control of my mind...somehow.

Pan stood up determined and tried to feel her chi flowing through her body. At first she couldn’t feel anything, but she smiled wide when she finally felt the faint traces coursing through her. It was an illusion after all! It was much harder to tap into, but she had definitely felt it. Pan spread her legs slightly with fists at her side while she kept her eyes closed in concentration. A few minutes went by as Pan’s little legs began to shake. Sighing in annoyance, she sat back down and kept at it, imagining all the energy in her body coming together to meet in the center.

A faint pressure in her bladder began to make itself known at the hour mark, but she couldn’t be bothered with that. Getting back up to to use the toilet would break her concentration, and calling for help and being watched was seriously annoying. If the people here were going to think of her as a two year old she was going to take advantage of it, she thought as she released her bladder into the waiting trainer. While quite a bit more uncomfortable than a wet diaper, it was still quite convenient.

“Goku, what is she doing?” Chichi whispered as the two adults stared at the toddler who sat quietly in the corner of her playpen indian style with her eyes closed.

“I don’t know, she’s been like that all morning.” Goku whispered back just glad she wasn’t being as annoying as yesterday. Why had she kept asking him to fight? And wanting to train with him? No way! That was his wife’s job. He wasn’t touching potty training or diapers with a ten foot pole.

“You think she’s upset about something?” The aging woman asked as Goku merely shrugged and went back to watching Golf of all things.

Pan tried her best to drown out the adults talking and focus her energy into the palm of her hand. Before she could make an energy ball without even thinking twice, but this was way more difficult. She couldn’t even remember a time when she couldn’t. She had begun to feel the palm of her hand heating up as a sign it was working, but she was completely thrown out of sync with her body when she felt her grandmother suddenly lift up her dress and stick her fingers in the leg guards of her pull up. Pan’s eyes shot open as all hope returning to where she left off was gone. She’d have to start over from the very beginning. First things first though, she’d have to face the disappointed look on her grandmothers face.

“So that’s why you’ve been sitting there all quiet.” Chichi said after lifting up the girl’s dress to expose the wet pull-up. “If you have an accident you don’t have to hide it. I’d rather you not sit in it and get a rash.”

“Ok.” Pan said annoyed at her break in concentration and now very aware of the uncomfortably wet garment that drooped down between her legs.

“Let’s get you cleaned and in a dry pull-up.” Chichi said picking up the toddler and carrying her to her room.

The cleaning process was less than ideal and the sudden cold had Pan squirming, but she guessed this was her punishment for using her pull-up. At least the process was quick she thought as a dry crinkly garment was slid up her legs.

“Let’s try and keep this one dry for a bit longer.” Chichi said carrying her back. “I know you’re still learning, but let’s try a little harder. That was your second accident today.”

“Was not!” Pan argued even though both had been intentional. It’s not like she had another choice this morning in the crib.

“I guess you’re right. We won’t count anything that happens in bed, but try not to get too distracted playing and focus on your body more.” If only she knew, Pan thought as she was set back down in her playpen. Back to work she thought returning to her position from earlier.

“Pan, don’t you want to play with any of your toys?” Chichi asked a little bit worried. Was she still upset about having an accident?

“They’re all for little girls.” Pan said with a scowl without opening her eyes.

“And what do you think you are?” Chichi said chuckling.

Pan just ignored her and focused once again in trying to connect with her real body wherever it was while Chichi eventually gave up and went to the back of the house. After another two hours of producing nothing, but warm hands and another wet pull- up, she groaned in frustration. What was she doing wrong? Why couldn’t she even make a successful ball of energy? It was the most basic and simplest thing she could think of! All she had managed to do was frustrate herself with no results and her grandmother with her lack of even trying to use the toilet.

“It’s no use.” A voice hissed inside her head. “Fight it all you want but you’ll never escape! What can a mere toddler do?”

“I’ll show you!” She growled jumping to her feet and getting into position. She squatted slightly with her feet a few inches apart as she focused with all her might while grunting trying to gather all her energy into the center of her body. Her blood was boiling. She refused to be in this weak state any longer! She’d go super saiyan right here and now! She was doing it! She could do this! She just... needed to…

“Pan! NO!” Chichi yelled grabbing her wrist as Pan jumped in surprise losing her concentration, and to her horror, control of something else into the back of her pull-up. Pan’s face fell as she looked into her grandmother’s frustrated eyes. “You do not do that in your trainers!” Chichi said sternly spinning the girl around to check the damage and sighing.

Wait...did she think I was trying to...Pan thought as she realised what it must have looked like. She only had an accident because she got spooked! She hadn’t actually meant to…

“It was an accident!” Pan said as Chichi narrowed her eyes.

“No, it wasn’t, don’t lie to me, Pan! You haven’t even tried to use the potty all day and here I catch you straining to go in your pull-up! That was no accident!” Chichi said picking her up and carrying her to the changing table. It was awkwardly quiet between the two as Chichi pulled away the soiled trainer and roughly began wiping the mess up. “Since you seem so determined not to use the potty like a big girl, you can just stay in diapers the rest of the weekend and be a baby.”

Pan remained quiet and laid still while her grandmother unfolded a diaper, powdered her, and taped it up. Well this sucks...Now both my fake grandparents are mad at me, she thought as she got set back down in the playpen. Pan tried to stand, but quickly fell back down onto her padded bottom. It seemed as if the more miserable she was the weaker she got. Well, at least it’s comfy, she thought poking it with her fingers.

She looked around trying to think of something to do. Should she go back to training? What was the point; she had spent half the day and gotten no where. All she had done was make her grandma annoyed at her. She picked up her forgotten bottle of milk and slowly sucked it down while resting her back against the mesh playpen and closed her eyes while tears of frustration and hopelessness streamed down her face.

“Here.” Goku said setting an old cardboard box down in her playpen as she looked at him cautiously. “It’s some of Goten’s old toys. You look bored, and I heard you say yours were too girlish or something.” Goku said fidgeting uncomfortably.

Curiosity propelling her legs forward, Pan sat down next to the box and opened the lid. Her eyes sparkled at the contents inside: Legos, K'nex, Night brite, Lincoln Logs and Play Dough.

“Thanks!” Pan said happily diving into the box and knocking everything out. She figured since no one in this reality fought or trained, they just stayed inside all day growing up. Her first thought was of how boring that must have been, but while she built various structures with the building pieces, she couldn’t help wonder what it would have been like growing up as a normal human. Pan played contently for the next hour and a half until Chichi announced lunch was ready.

“Goku!” She said frowning while looking at all the small pieces laying in the girl’s playpen. “Where’d all this come from?”

“The attic.” He answered.

“Why?”

“You said she wasn’t acting like her normal self and she seemed kind of down so I brought her some new stuff to play with.”

“You can’t give babies this stuff! They’ll choke on it!” She said beginning to scoop up the lego’s and take them out of the playpen while Pan’s eyes watered.

“She’s been fine; she hasn’t put a single piece in her mouth.” Goku said. “At least let her keep the Lincoln logs and play dough.”  
“I’ll think about it over lunch.” Chichi said scooping up the now upset toddler and carrying her into the kitchen.

I have to get back on grandma’s good side, Pan thought while she quietly ate her her cut up pieces of peanut butter and jelly sandwich. But how, she wondered until the answer presented itself to her in the form of signals from her bladder.

“Grandma,” Pan muttered still embarrassed about having to ask and be taken. “Potty.”

“What about it?” Chichi asked a little coldly surprising the trapped girl in the highchair.

“I...I hafta go.” Pan mumbled trying to cross her legs and beginning to squirm. “Grandma?”

“The potty is for big girls and you’ve already proven to me you’re not a big girl.” Chichi said continuing to eat her lunch. “I’ll change you after lunch if you need it.”

Oh, so that’s what she meant, Pan realized with a frown. At least now she wouldn’t be mad at me for wetting, she thought sitting still and relaxing as she emptied herself into the waiting diaper. Pan felt the expanding garment with her hand as it grew slightly warm as a very faint audible hiss could be heard. She hated to admit it, but it was kind of a nice feeling, until it cooled anyway.

“All done?” Chichi asked standing in front of her as the last remnants of her bladder emptied. Pan turned bright red and looked away embarrassed. “Are you done with your lunch?” Chichi asked again as Pan realized she hadn’t meant “Are you done peeing?”

“Yes, grandma.” Pan mumbled as the tray trapping her in was undone while Chichi picked her up with one hand and felt her diaper with the other as the young girl squirmed.

“Where do you think your going?” Chichi asked as she headed towards the fridge and pulled out another bottle of milk. The woman headed to the back bedroom as she sat in the rocking chair with Pan in her arms. “Drink your bottle, and then it’s nap time.”

The young girl just nodded her head silently and re-positioned herself as curled up and slowly drank the cool milk as her eyes began to water as her thoughts drifted back to her situation.

“Do you think you’re ready to try being a big girl again after your nap?” Chichi asked a bit surprised when Pan shook her head no. “What’s the matter, honey?” She asked seeing the tears streaking down the young girl’s face. “You’ve been out of it all weekend. Are you not feeling well? Maybe that’s why you’ve been having so many accidents.” She said feeling a little guilty for yelling at the girl earlier.   
How could she explain the fear that if she fell asleep she might never wake up again? This reality definitely sucked, but it was better than dying. She could feel herself growing weaker with every passing moment, but she fought her hardest to stay awake. It certainly didn’t help that her grandmother was softly humming as she held her while the gentle rhythmic rocking was lulling her to sleep. Letting out a small sigh of defeat, she rolled over and wrapped her tiny arms around Chichi fearing it would be the last time she’d ever be able to while she let sleep overtake her.


	4. Chapter 4

Trunks and Goku stood outside Pan’s quarantined hospital room waiting to be let in- more like waiting for someone who would unlock the door before forcing themselves in. If worse came to worse they could always just take the door off, Trunks thought. The computerized locking mechanism meant nothing to the two boys who could most likely take the door off it’s hinges with ease, as if it were nothing but a paper weight.

“You think she’s going to be okay?” Goku asked breaking the silence between them as he imagined his granddaughter left lying dead in the hallway with all the others.

“It’s Pan we’re talking about.” Trunks said rolling his eyes.

Would she though, he silently wondered. He had never seen something leave so much destruction. Physically Pan was strong, but this was a mental game. At least that’s what they assumed after watching the surveillance video. People had run amok clutching their heads and screaming before Baby ripped out their intestines as he searched for a new target. He hadn’t been aware of Baby’s mental game before, but Baby had usually used their bodies to fight with or move about. Why was he just sitting inside of Pan though?

If Pan was truly possessed by Baby, why wasn’t he using her to attack them? It was like he was just taking his sweet time with her, slowly draining her life force as the two of them were helpless to stop it.

“Vegeta had been possessed by Majin Buu. Did he ever say what it was like?” Goku asked after a minute of silence.

“Not really.” Trunks said thinking back to his childhood. “Although…”

“What?” Goku asked stopping his pacing.

“There was this one weird time after everything had settled down. I was reading a comic book in my room and Dad just stormed in without saying anything, threw a capsule in my room and left.” Trunks said.

“What was in it?” Goku asked.

“That’s the weird part.” Trunks said. “ There was a bunch of my grandpa’s dirty magazines. Mom was so mad at me when she found them in my room, but she wouldn’t believe me that dad had given them to me.”

“Pfft.” Goku said covering his mouth laughing. “How old were you?”

“Only like eight or nine I think.” Trunks said. “I’m wondering now if it had something to do with getting possessed by Majin Buu.”  
“How would that have anything to do with it?”

“What if Baby’s not the only one capable of playing mind games? What if that’s a basic ability by anyone who can possess?” Trunks asked. “It’s a long shot, but it had me thinking: What if Majin Buu got into my dad’s head and he saw something that freaked him out so much, he threw dirty magazines in my room?”

“Y-you mean, Vegeta saw a future where you were gay or something?” Goku asked ready to fall to the floor laughing. “And he threw magazine’s with naked woman at you to try and prevent it?”

“Pretty much” Trunks said with a grin, before getting serious. “What if Pan’s experiencing something similar? Like she’s experiencing her fears?”

“How can we stop it though?” Goku asked before hearing a familiar voice inside his head.

“You can’t stop it. It’s up to Pan at this point. Only she can fight Baby by using his own powers against him. I’m going to try and speak with her, but be aware, no one has ever survived being possessed by him.” King Kai said through his mental link.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

 

The now small-er girl slowly opened her eyes in the darkening bedroom. What a strange dream she thought, slowly fighting the urge to go back to sleep. Why does this crib have to be so comfy...wait...crib? Pan slowly sat up while letting the tiny blanket fall away from her body as reality came crashing back down. She had been having such a pleasant dream too. She had been dreaming of being back down on earth training with her real grandfather like they used to when she was little.

Pan missed the way Goku had always made everything so fun- from playing sky tag to tri-county catch with Kamahamaha waves before they’d fly off to Italy together for Gelato.. That was the life, she thought glumly. He had even promised her, that when she finally went Super Saiyan for the first time, he would take her to the amusement park Trunks said he had loved as a kid. Uncle Goten sure was pissed when he learned about that, she thought with a weak smile. He didn’t get to spend time with Goku like she had when he was growing up, on account of him being dead and all. I guess the closest thing Uncle Goten had to a father figure, when he was little, was Vegeta, Pan thought as she shuddered a bit imagining that.

Now here she was sitting in a crib barely able to keep her eyes open. The closest thing super and yellow she was going be making anytime soon was a super yellow diaper. She leaned back against the bars of the crib letting herself relax as her body emptied itself into the babyish garment designed with butterflies and flowers. Pan lifted her T-shirt a little out of the way and watched with mild amusement at the once white material slowly becoming discolored and expanding between her legs. At least these weren’t nearly as uncomfortable wet as those other things she had worn were, she realized as it quickly soaked up the puddle she had been sitting in until it felt like she hadn’t even wet herself at all.

These sure would have come in handy last week when they had been wandering through the desert on one of the less...primitive planets. What was worse was the gravity had been so intense there she couldn’t fly like Trunks and Goku could, leaving them forced to make the trek on foot as a group. With no cover in any direction Pan had tried to hold it for as long as she could while the boys just whipped it out whenever they felt like it it had seemed. 

The two of them had told her to “just go” while she danced and squirmed until she had finally reached her limit. She hadn’t even had the time to yell at them to look away when she felt the first leak escape when she was forced to yank her shorts down and pop a squat as the dry sand quickly drank it all up. The guys had found it hilarious that she had even bothered to kick sand over her puddle, but not tell them to turn around. She had been forced to listen to them comparing her to a cat all day. By the time they were ready to finally board the ship, Trunks had even asked her if she needed to “use the litter box” before they left.

“Such a dick,” Pan mumbled under her breath. What she wouldn’t give to be back with them now though. 

“Can you hear me?” A voice called as she quickly stopped poking at her wet diaper and looked around embarrassed.

“H-hello?” Pan asked after not finding anyone there. “Grandpa?”

“Pan, listen to me. You’re in danger.” The voice said as she realized it was in her head.

“Ya think?” She mumbled sarcastically.”Wait, who is this?”

“You have to enjoy it.” The mysterious voice said. “It’s the only way to fight Baby’s control over you. He grows stronger the more miserable you are. He feeds on your negativity, so you need to turn it against him. You have to feel happy. The more positive and upbeat you are; the stronger you’ll become. You’re running out of time, I can feel your life force fading. Just remember; be happy!” The voice said before it faded out.

“Hello?” Pan called out. “Hello!” But there was no response.


End file.
